Bad Week: Excessive Acts
by hutchshottie
Summary: Steve's unorthodox approaches in his work life have been a sore point in the 5-0 task force. But now it has disastrous consequences when Danny is put in danger. This is going to be a Bad Week. (2nd story in my Bad series.)
1. Chapter 1

Coming up.

The 2nd in the series of "Bad" Stories.

Bad Week: Excessive Acts

Steves unorthodox style has been a sore point in the 5-0. But now it has disastrous consequences when Danny is put in danger. The 5 0 team have to race against time to find the person responsible.

This is going to be a Bad Week.


	2. Familiar Visit

I want to thank all those who read and reviewed Bad Day. This is the 2nd in the series of Bad. You dont need to read Bad Day to follow this. But why not give it a go...its a cool story.

Bad Week. Excessive Acts

Detective Danny Williams sat on top of the high bed looking at his partner as he spoke on his phone. Steve had no concept of how annoyed Danny actually was. He was just distracted on his phone, talking to god knows who. Danny looked around the hospital room he had been left in as he waited for a nurse to return to him. Steve paced the floor in front of him and Danny silently wished he would keep still. The pacing was starting to drive Danny crazy, he had tried on many occasions to get Steve's attention, but the man carried on chatting away, not looking up once. From the tone of Steve's voice, Danny guessed he was talking to the governor and trying to explain the failure of their recent outing.

"Yes governor, I will let you know of any developments...yes sir." Steve said his goodbyes and put his phone away. He looked back to Danny. "Don't look at me like that."

"I am not looking at you...as you put it...'like that'" Danny replied.

"You are giving me a cross between disapproving face and annoyed face." Steve said, almost mimicking Danny's way of describing Steve's numerous telling faces.

"Well its more of an annoyed face, as its me sat on his hospital bed and not you."

"So you admit you have a face?" Steve focused on.

"On this occasion, yes Steven I have a face." Danny said.

"I said before, I am sorry. I thought I had the guy."

"You thought...you thought you had him. Its obviously not a good day for thinking."

"Well we caught him in the end, so no big deal." Steve replied.

"No big deal? How can you say this is no big deal? Oh right its not you sat on this bed with possibly cracked ribs." Danny pointed out as he remembered the events that had led up to him being in a hospital room awaiting a rather tired looking doctor to return with his x-ray results. A suspect they were looking for had been cornered by Steve, but the man had gotten the best of Steve and had bolted. In his escape attempt he had collided with Danny and they two had clattered to the ground, the rather heavy set suspect falling on top of Danny. Even though Danny didn't hear anything crack or break, the act of breathing was hard and bruising was evident on his side. That had caused enough concern for Steve to convince him to have it checked out. Now the two were sat in a sparse hospital room awaiting results. Kono and Chin had finished up booking the suspect and soon returned to the hospital, concerned for their friend. The four team members sat in the room together as the doctor returned.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is, I cannot see any obvious break or crack in any of the ribs. But, the bad news is that there is a lot of bruising and fluid around the ribs and lung area from the impact of the fall. It's going to hurt a lot more later but in a few days you will feel a lot better." The doctor explained. "Rest and painkillers when needed should do the trick."

"Rest with this one around?" Danny pointed to Steve who just shrugged. "Not a chance."

"We will make sure he rests Doctor." Chin said as the doctor left the room.

"So I can add this injury to the list of injuries caused by you." Danny said.

"What list? I don't cause the injuries Danny."

"No, but they are a direct consequence of one of your not too patient approaches. Or did you forget me getting shot in the arm or my torn ACL?" He stood up and readjusted his shirt, trying to make himself presentable. It hurt to move his arms and Steve helped him by holding out the shirt. Gently Danny put his arm in the arm hole and done the shirt up.

"Okay, so time to head home I guess." Steve said ignoring the look from Danny.

"Can we trust you to get him home in one piece?" Kono laughed looking at Steve.

"Not sure, depends on if he annoys me too much." Steve replied.

"Then maybe we should follow." Chin smiled at them.


	3. Watching Closely

As usual, Steve was behind the wheel of Danny's car as he pulled up outside Danny's new apartment. Steve looked over to his partner, who had been strangely quiet during the ride home. Even when Steve exceeded the speed limit on one stretch of road, Danny hadn't said a word. Steve turned off the engine and turned to face Danny.

"Hey Danno, you doing okay?" He asked him. Danny snapped out of his trance and looked at Steve.

"Oh yeah, guess that pain the doctor warned me about is kicking in." Danny exclaimed. Steve noticed Danny's laboured breathing and pale complexion.

"I really am sorry Danny. I had him but he was one tough guy."

"I know, these things happen." Danny replied in a solemn tone.

"Aside from the pain, is anything else wrong?" Steve asked him. The lack of noise from his partner was now getting beyond the worried stage.

"No, tired I guess."

"Let's get you inside then and tuck you up into bed." Steve smiled. Danny glared at him, not too impressed with Steve's attempt at being funny. Steve jumped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side. He opened the door and Danny gingerly got out of the car. The two friends finally made it to the house where Danny instantly laid down on the couch. He placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed.

"Is there anything I can do Danny?" Steve's concern was doubling by the minute. He had never seen Danny so quiet and almost motionless.

"I doubt it." Came Danny's weak reply. Steve got up and walked over to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and placed it on the table beside Danny. He then opened a small paper bag that he produced from his pocket and took 2 small pills out of a bottle.

"Here take these painkillers the hospital gave you and then I can help you upstairs and in bed."

"I would rather you didn't help me into bed Steven." Danny said. Steve knew Danny was serious from his use of his full name.

"Right now I don't care. You need some rest. Here take these." Steve handed them to Danny as he slowly sat up. Danny gratefully accepted them and took a few sips of the water. He placed a hand on his sore ribs and winced.

"I never knew rib injuries could hurt so much." He admitted.

"Oh yes, sometimes the pain is worse then breaking a leg or arm." Steve tried to reassure him but it wasn't working.

"Thanks for that, very helpful" Danny smirked.

"Bed for you." Steve said. He helped Danny to stand and slowly the two made it upstairs. It had taken some time and many shots of pain on Danny's part. But soon enough he was laying down in his bed. Steve slipped off Danny's shoes and placed them on the floor beside the bed. He then pulled the cover over and made sure it covered Danny who had almost fallen asleep. A few winces came from the sleepy officer as he settled down. Steve backed away and stood in the doorway watched his friend as he fell asleep. He had only been stood there for about five minutes when Danny fell fast asleep. Steve quietly walked over to a lounge chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He made himself comfortable and sat and watched as his friend slept.


	4. A New Case

Normally it was the loud chirp of an alarm clock or the playful tones of his daughter that woke him up, but this morning it was the sound of the smoke alarm that woke Danny up. The loud beeping proved effective and Danny instantly woke up and gently got out of bed. He looked down to notice he was still in his clothes from the previous day, minus his shoes. But he didn't have time to assess his outfit, he needed to locate the source of the shrill. He gently walked down the stairs and was greeted by a pleasant smell and a horrible smoke cloud.

"Steve, what on earth are you doing?" He asked when he noticed his partner in the kitchen, attempting to flap the smoke away with a tea towel.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Don't change the subject. What are you doing, trying to burn down my house, the one house I have spent years finding!"

"I made you breakfast and the bacon kinda caught on fire. But you like it well done right?"

"Well done, not burnt!" Danny replied. He gently lowered himself onto a nearby chair. "You stayed the night?"

"Yeah, didn't fancy heading home. So crashed on the couch." Steve lied to him. He had spent the night watching Danny sleep, hoping he wouldn't be in too much pain. "How are the ribs today?"

"Sore and painful" Was Danny's honest reply. Steve placed a rather large plate of breakfast in front of Danny and accompanied it with a glass of water and two more of the painkillers. "Food looks nice, can't say the same for the condiments."

"Take them, they will help with the pain." Steve said. Danny almost growled at him and swallowed the tablets. Steve joined him at the breakfast table, tucking into a rather large plate full of food.

"Chin called wanting to know how you were. I got a case."

"Don't you mean 'we' have a case?" Danny tried to correct him.

"No, I do. You need to rest." Steve took a mouthful of eggs.

"I am not going to sit here while you three have all the fun. What case is it?"

"A bar manager was found dead in his office this morning by the cleaners. A white substance was found nearby, could be a drug related murder." Steve described.

"As long as there are no bulky guys trying to run me over, I am good to go." Danny said.

"Danny, I can't let you go." Steve said.

"And I can't sit around here, you know I get restless. If I promise to be careful, can I still come." Danny joked.

"You play up and its straight home for you." Steve smiled. The two finished their breakfast and headed out to the crime scene. Upon arrival they met with Kono and Chin who updated them and informed them that Max, the coroner, was examining the body.

"So you feeling better Danny?" Chin asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing like a smoke alarm to wake me up and make me raring for the day ahead." Danny said.

"So Steve stayed over then?" Kono asked.

"Why do you automatically assume its because of me?" Steve looked at her. The others all glared him, the longest coming from Danny. Steve decided not to reply. "So Kono what do we have here?"

"Aside from a dead body." Danny joked. Steve refused to look at him and instead concentrated on Kono.

"Victim is Harris Napu. Bar manager. Was found this morning when the cleaners arrived to start work. He appears to have been killed with a single gunshot wound. Max will know more soon." Kono described.

"What do we know about the substance?" Steve asked looking down to the splash of white powder.

"From here it almost certainly looks like cocaine." Chin said.

"So if this is some drug deal or robbery gone wrong, why would someone leave that half bag here." Danny pointed to a small but split bag beside the body.

"They wouldn't, this probably wasn't about the drugs." Steve said. "Do we know who was the last to see this guy alive? A club like this was probably still open a few hours ago."

"The cleaners think at least two bartenders might have been here last night. Roxie Jasper and Jake Fowler."

"Kono track them down, we need to talk to them soon. Max, what have you got for me?" Steve approached the small man who was knelt beside the body.

"Seems the man suffered a single shot to the chest, he appeared to have bled out. I would say, using the body temperature as an indicator, that he has been dead about 5 hours." Max said.

"Gives us a time of death around 3am. Just after the club would have closed for the night." Steve said.

"Looks like the cash reigsters were cashed up and locked away. Nothing seems out of place." Chin called from where he was examining.

"Unless someone forced the manager to open the safe and registers and then killed him." Danny suggested. He took a second and sat down on a stool behind him. Steve noticed it, but didn't mention anything.

"Looks like it might have been on camera." Steve pointed to a small black box above him. "Kono, see if you can find the source of these camera's"

"So if robbery and drugs were not the motive then what was?" Danny wondered.

"These clubs and bars see all sorts of problems, drunks, affairs, you name it. It could be anything from a marital spat to someone thinking he was short changed."

"Oh my god!" A ladies voice screamed from across the room. Steve and Danny walked over to the pretty lady who stood shocked in the doorway.

"Mam, this is a crime scene I am going to have to ask you to leave." Steve said.

"I work here, is...is that Harris?" The tears were starting to fill her eyes. Danny led her from the doorway and into a room behind them, away from the horror on the club floor.

"I am Detective Danny Williams, this is Commander Steve McGarrett, we are with 5 0. What's your name?"

"Roxanne...Roxie Jasper. I tend bar and do the accounts. Was that Harris?" She asked him.

"I am afraid so. Looks like someone shot him after the club closed. Were you working last night?"

"Yeah until about midnight then I had to go home, my kid was ill." Roxie explained through her tears. "I left Harris and Jake here. Oh god is Jake okay?"

"Jake, he is the other bartender?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. Is he hurt?" She asked Danny.

"No, he isn't here. Do you know where we can find him?"

"I can get his address for you, he has only been here a few weeks."

"Steve." Kono called through the door. Steve nodded to Danny and left the Detective to it as he followed Kono back into the main part of the club. "Camera's here are a mess. Half of them don't work and the half that do work look like the quality of an old video cassette. None of the cameras in the area where the body was found are working, the others are going to take some recovery to see if any images can be used."

"Get the tapes back to HQ, we can work on them there." Steve said. Danny appeared from the room behind him.

"Got an address for Jake Fowler." He said.

"We should go and have a little word with him then." In minutes the two were back behind the wheel of the Camarro and heading out to find their bartender.


	5. Accidents

Danny opened the packet of the painkillers he had been carrying and took two. He drank a few sips of water and hoped the pills would do their job. The pain in his ribs was still around and he honestly wasn't feeling too good. But he knew if he admitted it to Steve know, he would get the usual 'I told you so' lecture from Steve.

"How are the ribs now?" Steve asked him.

"They are just fine thank you." Danny replied.

"Danny you forget, we have been partners for years and I know your tells."

"My Tells?"

"Yeah, you say I have them and I say you have them too."

"Oh I do? Enlighten me will you."

"Back in the club. You sat down on a stool."

"Thats it...I sat down. Thats weak even for you."

"I know you Danny. You respect the crime, the crime scene and those involved."

"And?"

"You once told me that you never lose concentration, wander around a crime scene without a reason, pick up personal items unless part of the crime and you have never once sat down in a crime scene."

"Yeah, crime scene 101. You could sit on a vital piece of evidence."

"And I know you, you would never have sat down on the stool without reason. And thats why I didn't want to bring you today."

"It was just a lapse of concentration."

"That's just it...you never lose concentration unless something is wrong."

"I have had worse booboos then this. I am fine."

"Okay, just don't blame me if you go home tonight feeling worse then I know you feel right now."

"Well I can't promise that. You are always the first I blame for my injuries in the line of duty."

"Me?"

"Yes you. First day, I get shot because you couldn't knock on a door correctly. I tear my ACL, oh and then I am shot again because some guy wants to spend quality time with you. Wait and then the whole thing with Alex and yeah...getting shot again. And now this."

"Well by now you should have learned to duck." Steve smiled at him.

"I am not even going to answer that one." Danny replied. Steve soon pulled the car up outside the small single storey home of Jake Fowler. The officers got out and headed to the door. Steve took the lead and knocked on the door. At first there was no answer but when Steve knocked again he heard the shuffling of feet heading to the door.

"Yeah." A figure appeared at the door and looked at the men.

"Jake Fowler?" Steve asked. The man stepped from the front door and let it close behind him. He joined Steve on the top of the small porch.

"Who is asking?"

"Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams." Steve introduced them. "We need to talk to you about Harris."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"When did you last see him?" Steve asked.

"Oh about 2.30. Just before I headed home. Is something wrong?"

"He was murdered last night." Danny told him. Fowler stood in silence, looking from Steve to Danny. All of a sudden he shoved Steve back violently and he immediately barrelled back and into Danny. The two fell back off the small steps and onto the grass beneath them. Danny howled in pain. Fowler ran off down the street. Steve looked up and noticed the figure disappearing along the road.

"Danny?" Steve asked looking at his friend.

"Go...go after him." Danny coughed.

"I can't leave you."

"Go!" Danny demanded. Steve didn't want to leave him but knew he needed to catch Fowler. He ran from the house and towards Danny's car. One last look over to Danny and then Steve jumped in the car. He screeched away and headed down the street. In front of him Fowler was weaving through the parked cars and running into people as they walked by.

"Chin, you need to get to 1134 Hulu'o street. Danny is down. I had to leave him, I am chasing after suspect." Steve spoke into his phone.

"I am on my way." Chin said.

Steve watched Fowler run across the street and down a smaller back road. Steve drove down the small road gaining pace on the runner. Steve realised there was enough space to over take him and cut him off. Moving forward, he spun the car and blocked off Fowler's escape route. Fowler barrelled into the side of the car. Steve jumped out and tried to grab for him, but Fowler was quick and escaped his reach. Steve chased him further down the alleyway, gaining on him each second. Steve soon got close enough and leapt for him, bringing him down to the ground. He delivered a punch to Fowler's head, striking him on the side. Fowler was resilient and tried to kick Steve off. He managed to roll over and pinned McGarrett underneath him. Steve reacted quick and head butted him. The act momentary shocked Fowler and he fell off Steve.

Steve grabbed his wrist and tried to attach his handcuffs but Fowler kicked out and caught him on his hip. Steve fell back and Fowler sprinted off towards the road. Steve got up but before he could reach his suspect, the sound of a screech and a thud echoed around him. He looked up and saw the prone figure of Fowler sprawled on the floor underneath a car, blood tricked down the road.


	6. A Total Danger Magnet

The Camarro pulled up outside the now deceased suspect's home. An ambulance sat outside with Danny sat on a stretcher inside. Chin approached Steve as he got out of the car.

"Is he okay?" Steve asked him.

"Not sure. He was struggling to catch his breath when I arrived, but he is being stubborn with the paramedics."

"Oh is he now?" Steve said bounding over to the ambulance. Danny was sat inside the vehicle, a pressure cuff around his arm. He looked up to Steve as he approached.

"So did you get him?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly, a car did." Steve said.

"He is dead?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"See, its dangerous being around you." Danny smiled at him.

"Yet you still hang around with me!" Steve noted. "What's this I hear about you being stubborn?"

"I am fine, just got the wind knocked out of me from some big ass Navy Seal falling on me. I am fine."

"His blood pressure is slightly high but I can't see anything other than the existing injuries. To make sure no other injuries have been sustained I want to take him for an x-ray." The paramedic described.

"And let me guess, he said no." Steve pointed out.

"I already know my ribs are bruised, I don't need another x-ray." Danny said.

"Danny, you really need to be checked out." Chin chimed in. "They could be broken this time."

"And I can also refuse to go, which I am. I will just pop my pills and be right as rain in a few days."

"I give up." Steve exclaimed walking away. Chin followed him back to the car.

"The suspect is really dead?" Chin asked him.

"Yeah, decided to run into a car as I was chasing him." Steve explained.

"Did you get anything from him before he died?"

"No, aside from the fact he could run rather fast." Steve said. "The fact he bolted as soon as I mentioned murder, would lead me to believe we were right to think of him as our lead suspect."

"Maybe Kono can get something from the cameras." Chin hoped. Steve turned back to look at Danny.

"I need to get him home before he sneezes and hurts something else."

"You think he will go home easily?" Chin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not, but if I have to drag his ass home, I will."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50

Once again Steve found himself pulling Danny's car up outside his partners new home as he escorted him home. Steve was right, Danny had refused to go home at first and would only agree to the trip if they could work on the case at his home. Steve couldn't really understand the stubborn side of Danny. He was always complaining that being around Steve was dangerous, so why all of a sudden would he want to hang with him and not rest at home to recover. Maybe all those years around Steve had made Danny realise he couldn't escape the daily cuts, grazes and dodging of bullets and he had decided to embrace it all. The two walked into the apartment and Danny gratefully sat down on the couch. He breathed in slowly, trying to block out the pain as he did.

"Now will you rest for a bit?" Steve asked him.

"I guess. I have a feeling I am not going to hear the last of it from you unless I do." Danny admitted.

"I know it sounds like I am nagging, I just want to make sure you are okay. Its my fault you got hurt, twice."

"The second time wasn't your fault Steve" Danny looked at his partner and noticed the look of concern in his face. Danny sat up straight and looked at Steve, holding his sore ribs as he did. "Police work has its dangers, this could have happened around Chin or Kono or even back in New Jersey."

"So what is with the change of attitude? Yesterday you were quick to blame me for all of his and now..."

"Because I have finally realised that I have to live up to the fact that when around you, we are magnets for this type of thing."  
"Around me?"

"Yes you. And don't try to deny it, even you just admitted this was your fault." Danny looked at him. "There is no escaping the dangers when I am around you, so why try and hide."

"That's the Danny attitude I know. For what its worth...I am sorry." Steve said. His phone rang and he picked it up. "McGarrett."

"Steve its Kono, I heard Danny got knocked down again. Is he okay?"

"Oh he is fine, his usual chatty and complaining self." Steve smiled.

"I am in the middle of restoring the videos from the club. The images are rather bad but I have managed to piece together a few images. It was just the manager and the bartender when the club closed. I can't see any evidence that anyone else was in the building, the images really are bad."

"Well we can't ask the bartender for his side of the story anymore, so hopefully we can get something from the other images or something else turns up." Steve said.

"I will keep trying." Kono said. Steve said his goodbyes and relayed the information to Danny.

"Well it has to be Fowler, why would he run like that?" Danny wondered.

"But we need to find the proof, and the motive behind it." Steve said.


	7. Assumption or Fact?

He sat at the large kitchen table, files and folders spread out in front of him. He was surrounded with cards, flowers and well wishes from friends and family. But it wasn't the cards that he was interested in. He needed to know more about what had happened. He refused to believe that it was an accident and he refused to believe his son could be involved with anything criminal that would lead to the death of a person. Yet here he was, Michael "Mac" Fowler, grieving the loss of his only son. He needed answers. The police had told him of the car accident but he didn't believe it for one second. Something felt wrong, he could feel it in his bones, in his long dried tears. His wife had always told him to follow his gut feeling, and now he needed to heed her words. He was just grateful she wasn't alive to feel the same pain as he was going through. In front of him was the police report and coroners report on the death of his son. He had died from head injuries related to the car hitting him. But it was the police report and the written statements from the officers involved that took his interest. He picked up an 8 by 5 photo and looked at it for what seemed liked hours. He wasn't going to rest until the truth came out. And it started with one man. Putting down the photo, Mac got up and walked away. Sat on top of the files and folders, the photo clearly showed an image of Commander Steve McGarrett.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0

It had been a few days and Danny had given in to Steve, Chin and Kono's bugging him and he had taken a few days off. He still felt tender but his breathing had improved and the bruising around his ribs had surfaced on his skin and was slowly healing. Aside from being bored at home, Danny was keen to head back to work. The team were inundated with more cases and could really do with Danny's help. The case of the murdered club manager had taken a back step as no new information had been found. The Governor had urged the team to close the case, marking Fowler as the murdered, but Steve had refused. But other cases had been given to the team and Steve was actually grateful for Danny's return to work. Danny parked the camarro in its usual spot and walked up the pathway to the front of the building. Before he entered he turned and looked behind him. A figure was stood across the road, leaning against the wall. Danny had noticed as the man had watched him pull up to the parking lot and walk up to the building. Danny looked at him and realised he was still watching him. Maybe it was his police officer training, but it felt wrong. Still, he thought he was being paranoid and headed back to the front of the building. As he walked through the halls, the familiar voice of Steve could be heard ahead of him. Danny walked through the glass doors that led to the offices the team were using.

"Hey Danny man, good to see you back." Chin looked up from the table he was stood at, greeting his friend kindly.

"Not sure if its good to be back yet, will let you know at the end of the day." Danny smiled. He looked over to his office and saw the stack of papers on the side of his desk. "See no one felt like doing my paperwork for me."

"You think a few booboos on the ribs is going to get you out of paperwork. Not a chance." Chin reminded him.

"I can hope." Danny added. He looked over to Steve's office and saw his partner and best friend pacing the floor, his phone attached to his ear. "Is it a bad sign that he looks stressed?"

"He has been like that for days." Kono said walking up beside Danny. She approached Danny and the two greeted each other. "Nice to see you man."

"So who is he talking to?" Danny asked.

"The governor I think." Chin said. Danny gently nodded and walked over to the room. He quietly opened the door and poked his head in. Steve gestured for him to come in and take a seat. Danny gratefully accepted and settled into the nearby chair.

"Its not as easy as that governor and you know it. We go to a judge with the small amount of evidence we have, he will throw the case out in a second...The purpose of it, is to ensure his family have closure and the family of the accused. The family shouldn't have to live with the belief he killed someone when he might not have...my gut feeling? He could have done it. But we need to proof...We are working flat out on all current cases and Detective Williams is back on duty. I can ensure you nothing will be sacrificed...thank you." Steve ended his call and slumped down in his chair, letting his head fall in his hands.

"So are you and the governor playing nice?" Danny asked him.

"He wants me to drop the club manager case and use the evidence we have to close it."

"You think Fowler didn't do it?" Danny asked.

"He could have, but we have no solid proof. Why he ran? No idea, but we are assuming. We need the proof."

"Since when have you been so gung ho about having evidence and the correct information? You shoot first and ask questions later."

"Not anymore." Steve said quietly. Danny strained his ears, leaning into Steve.

"Excuse me." He said not sure he had heard his friend correctly. "What was that?"

"Nothing...so welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"A few twinges but its healing, just need to stay clear of you Mr Danger Magnet, and I am sure I will last the day."

"Not a chance, we got to go and interview the room mate of a girl found dead this morning."

"Well as long as you promise not to shoot the room mate, I am fine with it."

"Now would I do that?" Steve asked him. All he got from Danny was a glare, until Danny chimed in.

"Have you met you?" Was his reply.

"Ignoring that." Steve said. "Let's go." Danny followed behind Steve as they walked to the parking lot. Danny couldn't help but look up as he emerged outside. Something made him look around, the figure that had unsettled him earlier was still there. He appeared to be smoking and was watching the men as they walked towards the car. Danny kept an eye on him as he got to the car. Getting in, he didn't mention it to Steve. Steve pulled the car away and they headed off to talk to the room mate.


	8. Eagle Eyed

Wanted to say thanks to all the reviews so far. Keep them coming. I am determined to give Danny some juicy action, while the TV show does not. So watch for One Shots and more Danny stories!

Sorry this chapter is short.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0H50

It wasn't long before the camarro was speeding down the coastal road and back to the headquarters. Steve and Danny has spent some time with the room mate, interviewing her and trying to learn something new to help with their current case.

"It has to be the boyfriend. Arguing, accusing her of cheating, a violent temper. That screams murderer." Danny said looking over to Steve.

"I agree. And he has probably figured that out too and has took off so we don't find him."

"Well that has never stopped us before." Danny replied. He coughed and slightly winced, the pain coursing through his bruised ribs. Steve looked over but decided not to say anything. He was concerned but knew if he carried on bugging Danny about it, he would get more annoyed then usual.

"I want to check out that picnic spot she talked about. Might be a long shot, but he could have gone up there." Steve noted.

"Sure, hey I will kill my girlfriend but still go and chill at a romantic spot" Came Danny's usual sarcastic comment.

"He could. Regret leads to remembering the good times. Even the room mate said he was probably up there, so maybe there is something to it."

"Or maybe she killed her room mate and is pinning it on the boyfriend." Danny remarked.

"You really think that tiny little girl could kill someone?" Steve asked him.

"If a lady is mad enough, she can do anything. Trust me."

"Talking from experience?" Steve asked him, looking over at him. At first Danny didn't reply but he noticed the look in Steve's eyes. That look meant he was going to get the truth sooner or later.

"I came home from a night out at 5am. She locked all the doors apart from the garage door. So I headed there to sleep. She left the dog bed and dog bowl for me. With a polite note on it. She finally let me in the house but didn't talk to me for a week."

"I can quite believe that with Rachel." Steve said. Danny glanced in the side mirror near to him. A car had caught his attention as they rounded a corner. The car had kept a car length behind them the whole way from the ladies house. Danny kept his eyes on the car through the whole journey and Steve noticed the interest he was making in the mirror.

"Your hair looks fine." Steve said.

"Huh?" Danny asked him.

"You keep checking in the mirror."

"There is a car one car back. Its been on our tail the whole ride back." Danny said. Steve glanced in the driver's mirror and took note of the black SUV behind them.

"Maybe they are just going the same way we are." Steve suggested.

"Give me some credit Steve. I know what a tail looks like. They are matching our speed, taking the same lanes as us. They are following us." Danny said.

"We will see about that. Hold on." Steve said. To Danny that was more a warning then a rally call. Danny gripped onto the side of the car as Steve increased the speed and weaved from one lane to another. The SUV behind them mirrored their moves and increased its speed.

"Can you see any faces?" Steve asked.

"With you weaving like Mariokart, no!" Danny replied. Steve took a sharp turn and moved down a smaller road. The SUV peeled off and followed the police camarro. Steve kept the image of the car in the rearview mirror as he increased his speed once more. "I would really like this car in one piece at the end of the day." Danny noted.

"Have I ever hit it?" Steve asked him. Danny didn't reply, he glanced in his mirror. The SUV was gaining on them. "Somebody really wants to catch us."

"Maybe we should let them? That way we know who they are and just why they have decided to go all Grand Theft Auto on us." Danny said. Steve shot him a look.

"You spend too much time on video games." Steve said. "Hang on." He said once more. Danny's grip tightened on the handle of the door. Steve chose a quiet road ahead of him and once again turned the corner. He spun the car and brought it to a halt facing the oncoming traffic. The SUV had also turned the corner and was surprised to see Steve and Danny jump from their car, their guns drawn. The two watched as the SUV turned and sped away.


	9. House of Suprises

Steve didn't waste any time when they arrived back at the headquarters. He headed to the centre console and joined Chin and Kono. Danny instead headed to his office, coughing away the pain as he did. Steve glanced momentary at him and then back to Kono.

"So I pulled the security camera's from the route you took and established the SUV followed you most of the way from here and back again. Couldn't get a good view of the driver or any passengers but I managed to get the license number. The SUV belongs to a Harold Skylar. Problem is, he died a year ago."

"There is a reason these people were following us. Maybe it has something to do with the deceased Harold Skylar. See what information you can find out about him. And why his car is chasing us." Steve said.

"You didn't see any faces?" Chin asked him.

"No, they kept behind us a safe distance." Steve described.

"Will see what we can dig up." Chin glanced over to Danny's office. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Was Steve's simple reply. He headed over to Danny's office and opened the door. "Hey, you good?" He asked him. Danny was sat in his office chair, his eyes were closed.

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"No one would blame you if you went home."

"I am not giving up Steve. And I am not going home so will you just drop it."

"Danny you forget, I know how it feels to have bruised ribs. You really should..."

"Steve forget it." Danny interrupted him. Steve glared at him.

"Okay, just don't come crying to me if its all too much for you."

"I will never come crying to you, trust me." Danny said. Steve's phone beeped and he looked at the screen. Danny noticed the instant drop in the look on his partner's face. "What is it?" He asked him. Steve didn't reply, he rushed out of the office and towards the centre console followed hotly by Danny.

"Kono, trace this email." Steve said as he placed the phone on the interactive computer. The image of the email appeared instantly on the screens in front of them. The team looked as the image of Steve and Danny appeared on the screen. It had been taken from the distance without the knowledge of the subjects, their back to the photographer. Underneath the picture was a simple message that made everyone shudder. It simply stated **"****_Watch your back McGarrett_****"**

"Oh my God. That was taken today." Kono pointed out.

"Has to be the guys in the SUV." Chin stated.

"But why? Why follow you." Kono asked.

"You tend to make a lot of enemies in this line of business, could be one of hundreds of people." Steve said. He glanced over to Danny who looked like he was remembering something.

"Danny?" He asked. "What is it?"

"This morning when I arrived, I noticed a man watching me as I left my car. I thought it was just a one off, but he was still there when we left together and he was still watching."

"You serious? You didn't mention it."

"I figured it was just some guy hanging about. But he could have been following you." Danny said.

"Did you recognise him?" Steve asked him.

"No." Danny replied.

"Maybe if you looked through some mug shots. Could help."

"Yeah worth a try." Danny replied. He followed Steve into the office and started to look through the images on the computer. He knew it was a long shot that he would find the man again, but it was worth a try. Steve decided to test the theory and headed outside to see if the man was still hanging around. He stepped from the building and looked around him. No one stood out to him. Everyone seemed to be going about their business, hardly noticing him standing there. He took a mental note of the people around him and headed back inside the building.

"Steve." Kono called to Steve as he walked back inside. "Harold Skylar is an ex marine who died of a heart attack last year. No next of kin is recorded."

"Ex-marine? Do you know what division?" Steve asked.

"There isn't a lot of information on him." Kono said.

"Well I would say it wasn't him driving, so who was it?" Steve wondered.

"I tracked the email that was sent to you. The IP address tracks to a suburban home on Halawala Heights." Chin announced. "The house registered owner is Harold Skylar."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

It wasn't long before Steve and Danny were cruising along on the way to the suspect house. Danny had had no luck in scanning the mug shots on the computer so the two had hoped to get some information from the house.

"What I don't get is why use the home and car of a dead Ex-Marine." Steve wondered.

"Maybe whoever is doing this broke into the home and stole his car." Danny replied.

"A year after he died? No way." Steve said.

"You don't remember anyone of that name?" Danny asked his partner.

"I didn't know every Marine Danny." Steve answered.

"Well I thought you knew everyone." Danny replied. "You always seem to have a favour to call in from someone you served with." Danny gently rubbed his hand over his sore ribs.

"You good?" Steve asked him.

"I am fine. Just concentrate on the road will you please."

"I am." Steve replied. "You really shouldn't be here with me. You should be resting at home."

"Steven, we have had this conversation and you have yet to win it. Can you drop it? You are like a broken record."

"Can I not show concern or compassion?"

"Its obsession that's what it is. Can we just concentrate on why a dead Marine is following us around."

"Its not him Danny. Its someone using his car and his home"

"It could be him. Are you sure you didn't annoy him enough for him to want to kill you, maybe drove his car too much?"

"You should be a comedian, you really should." Steve pulled the car into the overgrown front yard of the small almost rundown house.

"Okay, this house looks like no one has been near it for years." Danny pointed out.

"Oh some lazy people live here." The two officers approached the front door. Steve tapped lightly on the front door. As he did it gently opened. Steve peered into the open.

"Hello." He called. Danny motioned for him to stop, slightly annoyed at Steve's attempt to attract attention.

"Why...why? Someone who lives here could be trying to kill us and you want to announce our arrival." He whispered.

"I don't think anyone is here." Steve whispered back.

"Then why are you whispering." Danny replied. Steve glared at him and took a step into the home. The house was dark and dirty and Steve could smell the must around him.

"I don't think anyone has been here for a while." Steve mentioned.

"So how can an email be sent from an empty house?"

"It can't...unless..." Steve started. He didn't finish. He proceeded through the house, his gun drawn ready for action.

"Is this a To Be Continued situation?" Danny asked him. Danny followed Steve through and found him stood next to a small unit on a table.

"Its a wireless hub. Anyone with the know how can hack into one and use its signal to go online." Steve said.

"But this was an email, it originated from here. A computer in this house." Danny said.

"Not necessarily. The IP address can be hacked too."

"So whoever sent the emails hacked into this hub and stole Skylar's car. But why do that and not actually live or even squat here?" Danny asked.

"Maybe it was a by chance." Steve said.

"But Skylar has been dead a year, this house has been abandoned ever since. So why all of a sudden take his car and use his wireless?"

"It does seem strange. I bet the answers are in this house." Steve pointed out. The two started to search the home, going from room to room. Each room was almost stacked high with junk. Boxes, bags, old newspapers. A few items of mens clothing were thrown all over the floor.

"So if no one has lived here since he died, how is the electricity still running?" Danny asked.

"Good question." Steve replied. He pressed a button on his phone and waited for Kono to answer. Soon her voice came over the phone. "Kono, can you find out who pays the utility bills to this address. Seems we still have electricity."

"And water." Danny was running the faucet, watching the clear water. "It..."Danny started to say but something in front of him caused him to stop suddenly. He was looking at a light coming from a partially opened door in front of him. He stepped forward and gently opened the door. Steve approached silently, his gun levelled ready for action. He nodded to Danny, indicating he had him covered. Danny opened the door fully and saw a set of stairs leading down into a basement. Gently and cautionary he took the steps down, followed by Steve. The steps led down to a dark basement. Danny stepped gently down the wooden steps but stopped when his foot connected with the bottom step. He heard a gut wrenching click and froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked him.

"I...I think I ...might have activated something." Danny said. Steve looked at him and then to the step his partner's foot was on. Steve jumped over the side of the steps and onto the basement floor. He laid down and looked underneath the steps. "This is no time to lay down on the job."

"I am checking the step Danny, don't move."

"Not planning to." Was Danny's shaky reply. Steve examined the underneath of the step and looked at the wires that led from it. "Please tell me something good Steve."

"That I can do. There is no pressure plate connected, so its safe to move." Steve confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Steve replied. Danny took his foot of the step and gave Steve a relieved look. Steve carried on following the wires that led from the step.

"Okay, what is it and why would someone rig it up in an empty house?" Danny asked from where he stood on the steps. Steve didn't answer. He was concentrating on the wires. He followed them around the side of the basement and onto a table in front of him. They seemed to lead into a small suitcase type box. Steve reached down and undone the small buckles that were keeping it closed. Gently he unclipped them and raised the lid by mere millimetres. He was silent for what seemed like hours.

"What is it Steve?" Danny asked him, coming up behind him.

"Danny...run!" Steve called almost pushing Danny in front of him, Danny needed no more convincing. He ran as hard as he could, his heart pounding so hard. Steve was hot on his tail, rushing through the house and towards the front door. As they both appeared into the day light and ran towards the gate, the house behind them exploded into a ball of flame.

The two men were catapulted to the ground.

Neither moved.


	10. Dr McGarrett

Danny opened his eyes, the pain almost making him pass straight out again. The pressure in his chest was intense and he felt like he was going the throw up. His head was pounding he could see invisible cuts on his arms. He gently got to his knees, holding his sore ribs.

"Steve?" He called out. He looked over to his Steve sprawled out on the ground. He tried to stand up, biting through the pain. He realised he couldn't stand straight without intense pain. He decided to stay on his knees, willing the pain away. He started to crawl over to Steve and was relieved to see the man move. Steve slowly got up, holding his head.

"Danny?" Steve yelled.

"I am here." Danny replied. Steve looked over to see a rather white looking Danny crawling over to him. "You okay?" Danny asked him as he got over to where Steve was sitting.

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"Wishing I had stayed home." Danny replied with honesty. The officers looked up to see neighbours running over to them. The house behind them was in flames.

"Is everyone okay?" A lady asked, reaching down to help Steve up. Two men reached down to Danny and helped him to stand. More neighbours had come over to help the injured men. Soon enough the fire department had arrived and had almost put the fire out. 2 ambulances had also been called and were attending to Steve and Danny. Steve had called Chin and Kono and they hadn't wasted any time in getting to the scene.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" Kono asked them as she approached the ambulance. Danny was sat on the back seat, Steve stood beside him. Steve was sporting a large gauze on his head, covering a nasty head wound, while Danny had a new bandage applied to his bruised ribs and had been given more pain killers.

"Oh I am ready to dance the night away." Danny said.

"That I can see bruh." Chin joked.

"What happened?" Kono asked them.

"Someone planned this. There was a bomb in the basement but the house hasn't been occupied in a while." Steve said.

"You think this was a trap?" Chin asked.

"I think so. No one lives here, yet its wireless was used to send an email to me, there is working electricity and water and there was a bomb rigged to go off when someone stepped on those steps. Someone led us here."

"Has to be the person that sent you the email, they used it as a way of leading you here. They knew you would follow the lead." Kono noted.

"Its just proof that whoever is doing this is trying to kill you." Chin looked at Steve.

"It could be one of hundreds of people, but I have a feeling they are connected to this house. Any news on the utility bills?" Steve looked at Kono.

"Nothing yet, I can't seem to track the details, but I will keep trying." Kono said.

"Okay, meanwhile we need to narrow down the list of who could be doing this and if anyone has connections to Skylar." Steve said.

"I think...I..." Danny spoke up but his speech was pained, this caused the others to look over to him with concern.

"Danny?" Steve asked with concern.

"I am okay." Danny replied.

"No you are not." He looked over to the nearby paramedic. "He goes to the hospital now." The man nodded and helped Danny into the ambulance. Steve could hear Danny's protests but chose to ignore him. The ambulance immediately took him off to the nearby hospital and the rest of the team headed to their cars to follow behind. Kono pulled off behind Steve who was driving Danny's car.

"You really think that was a trap for Steve and Danny?" Kono asked her cousin as they cruised down the road.

"Why else would a bomb be planted in the house of a deceased man. Who's name happens to be registered to car who followed them. Something just isn't right." Chin replied.

"But it could be anyone." Kono said.

"That's the danger we face being police officers." The cousins sat in silence for a while, following behind Steve. Chin had kept his eye on the mirrors and soon noticed a vehicle behind them that appeared to be weaving through the traffic behind them. Chin had almost instantly recognised the car from the description Danny and Steve had supplied. "We have company." He mentioned to Kono. She glanced in her mirrors and noticed the car too.

"We need to keep them in our mirror and try and get them boxed in." Chin said.

"Shall we call Steve?" Kono said.

"No, let him follow Danny to the hospital. We got this." Chin said. He pulled out his phone and started to dial a number when Kono stopped him.

"We may be wrong, he has turned off." She said. Chin checked his mirrors and was relieved to see the car had disappeared from view.

"Maybe we were mistaken." Chin admitted.

"Or paranoid." Kono said. "But I rather be safe then sorry. They have already tried to hurt Steve and Danny once."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H5 0

Kono and Chin found Steve sat beside Danny in his hospital bed. Steve informed them that the doctor had yet to see Danny who was still insisting he didn't need to be there.

"I am thinking we may need to reserve you a luxury suite in this place, saves time I think." Chin joked.

"I was thinking that too." Steve smiled.

"Are you two jokers done? Poking fun at my expense is not my idea of a good day." Danny said.

"Its done with affection." Kono said.

"I don't really need to be here." Danny said.

"If you say that one more time I am going to cuff you to this bed." Steve said. "If the Doctor says you need to stay, you will. You came back to work too soon."

"If it was you, you would be back behind your desk in minutes. Yet you feel its okay not to listen to us."

"I am the boss. I am allowed to ignore you guys. I should have insisted you stay at home. Its been 2 days since you were hurt Danny. You need rest."

"Well Dr McGarrett...thanks for that." Danny looked at him.

"We are with Steve on that Danny, you need some time off. No more excuses." Chin said. Danny leaned back on the bed, resting his head back.

"I give up with all of you." Danny said.

"Detective Williams, back again are we." The Doctor said as he walked into the room.

"I love the place so much Doc, I couldn't stay away." Danny replied.

"That I can see. So if your friends wouldn't mind, I need to examine you." The Doctor looked to the other's who knew what the Doc was indicating.

"We got to check on a few things. Don't go anywhere." Steve said.

"Not a chance." Danny said. Steve, Chin and Kono headed from the room and wandered down the outside corridor.

"We need to find whoever is doing this." Steve said. "Before he strikes again." Chin looked from Kono to Steve. "What?" Steve asked as he noticed the look the two were exchanging.

"We think we may have been followed as well. A car matching the description you gave followed us from near the house, it peeled off just before we arrived here. It might not be connected."

"But it could be. Look into it, find out where it came from and where it headed too." Steve said. "Kono, I need that bill information. Give me something to go on." Steve said. His phone rang and he answered it as he wandered down the hall. Kono and Chin mirrored Steve and started their own phone calls, hoping it would lead to something useful for the case.


End file.
